Advances in wireless networking and messaging technologies have given mobile users many choices to access Internet contents and services. Existing devices and platforms include personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones with wireless application protocol (WAP) or short message service (SMS), email devices supporting Post Office Protocol 3 (POP3) and/or (Internet Message Access Protocol) IMAP, and instant messaging. While such devices and platforms allow users to access various content, differing devices do not communicate with each other using the same platform. Thus, business and individual mobile users must make challenging decisions to obtain mobile access to services provided by these platforms using different devices.